


I could

by Rosalia (pentamerone)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Drabble, F/M, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 03:13:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10822551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pentamerone/pseuds/Rosalia
Summary: What Tyrion Lannister thinks when he looks at his wife?





	I could

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Mógłbym](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10776465) by [pentamerone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pentamerone/pseuds/pentamerone). 



    I could show you Casterly Rock —

    (it’s beautiful)

    — chambers and view from the highest tower. You’d like it, sea looks like your eyes.

    I could take you to Dorne —

    (I always wanted to see it)

    — to red sands and Sunspear’s golden walls. You’d like it, you appreciate beauty.

    I could travel with you to Essos —

    (I’ve read about them)

    — we would fall under their spell, run away from capital. You’d like it, you know.

    (I could take your virginity; put my heir in you; be a monster you think I am).

    I could —

    (but you look at me so sadly).


End file.
